Mistery guy
by KitsuDei
Summary: Un misterio se oculta detrás de ese chico de sonrisa sádica. El pelirrojo no lo entiende, piensa que es raro, no lo comprende; ¿Cómo es que sabe todo acerca de él y él nunca antes lo había visto? - YAOI - *Dream Pair* *Sleepless Pair* / Reviews? n.n
1. Desconocido

Konni, les presento mi primer fic de la Dream Pair (más bien, mi primer fic de PoT). Bueno, no los interrumpo más. Espero que les guste la historia!

Esperen! Me faltó algo (siempre se me olvida pero bueno, tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme en algún momento) Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, así como tampoco me pertenecen los personajes_ (de ser así el nombre Kunimitsu Tezuka no les sonaría para nada y Oishi sería el mesero del restaurante de sushi de Kawamura, o uno de esos chicos incógnitas que sólo son utilizados como relleno, además de que portaría otro peinado...)._

_

* * *

  
_

Mistery guy

Capitulo 1

"Desconocido"

Iba caminando un chico pelirrojo de unos dieciséis años por la calle, con su usual camisa blanca de mangas cortas, resaltando aún más el rojo de su cabello y su, también usual, pantalón de jean negro. En fin, caminaba mientras tenía una mano metida en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y con la otra mano sostenía un papel, escrita en este se encontraba una dirección.

- No sé donde está esta calle... – Susurraba el chico, sin saber que, entre toda la muchedumbre que transitaba aquellas calles, había tres "personas" siguiéndolo - ¡Maldito Inui! – Gritó para luego caminar un poco más – no, no sé donde estoy parado TToTT – de repente se detuvo frente a un callejón sin salida y, casi involuntariamente, giró su cabeza, mirando aquél lugar oscuro. Se sintió atraído por esa zona y sintió como sus párpados le pesaban, cuando estaba apunto de cerrarlos por completo movió la cabeza bruscamente para despabilarse. - ¿Qué hay ahí? – susurró mientras se adentraba en el callejón, cada vez más y más adentro. Hasta que llegó a apoyar las puntas de sus dedos en la pared del final del callejón. En ese momento oyó un ruido desde atrás, entonces volteó. - ¡Quédate quieto! – Dijeron los dos hombres que, ahora, se encontraban bloqueando la salida/entrada al callejón.

El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado al ver como esos dos tipos sacaban de sus abrigos dos pistolas (una cada uno) y se le iban acercando de a poco. Pero él ya no tenía a donde ir, estaba atrapado por esas tres paredes, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso ¿quién no lo estaría en esa situación? De los nervios se cayó al piso (quedando sentado con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared) y solo fue capaz de cerrar los ojos fuertemente y tapárselos con las manos al ver a los otros con el dedo en el gatillo. Quería llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer, por una razón: se sentía protegido, sí, algo lo hacía sentirse protegido pero... ¿qué cosa? No sabría responder esa pregunta...

Aunque de algo estaba seguro: no era la primera vez que experimentaba una sensación así.

Cuando iban a jalar del gatillo algo los detuvo, de eso se dio cuenta al no escuchar ningún disparo, el pelirrojo, para saber el porqué de que todavía estuviera en ese mundo separó de apoco los dedos de sus manos, permitiéndose así, ver a través de los espacios que quedaban entre ellos.

Había un chico entre los dos hombres y él. Los tipos que estaban apunto de hacerlo pasar la barrera entre la vida y la muerte pusieron cara de disgusto al verlo, y al mismo tiempo de miedo. ¿Por la sola presencia de ese misterioso chico ya no iban a matarlo? Hermoso milagro.

- ¿Fu-Fuji? – Tartamudearon los dos delincuentes.

- Váyanse. – Dijo el desconocido con tono serio y amenazante. A lo que los otros salieron corriendo. – Eiji... – Dijo.

Eiji POV

¿Qué?, ¿sabe mi nombre?, ¿quién es este tipo? Esas preguntas y más rondaban en mi confundida mente. En ese momento él se giró. Al darme cuenta de como iba volteándose me asusté, pensando que iba a matarme o algo por el estilo, y me tapé la cara con mis brazos.

- Tranquilo, no te haré daño – Supongo que eso me dijo el extraño... no era el mismo tono de voz por lo que era difícil reconocerlo... más bien, parecía otra persona la que hablaba: el tono que usó anteriormente me dio miedo pero este tono... es dulce y amable, parecido al de una chica, aunque no tanto... Fui retirando de a poco mis brazos, hasta que pude verlo, tenía el pelo castaño claro, los ojos raramente cerrados, parecían arquitos, y sonreía sádicamente, su expresión era algo así: ^u^.

Cosa que de alguna extraña razón me daba más miedo todavía.

- ¿Q-quién eres? – Le pregunté.

- Me llamo Fuji Syusuke – Contestó igual de sonriente que hace cinco segundos y me extendió la mano. – Vamos, levántate que te ensuciarás n_n

¡Es cierto, ese lugar no estaba para nada limpio! Y no era simple tierra... más bien parecía una especie de tiza... tiza clara... y para colmo... ¡mis pantalones eran negros!

Me levanté de un salto, ignorando su mano, y empecé a sacudirme el polvo que estaría ubicado en la parte de mi trasero con ambas manos, después, doblando mi cabeza para atrás, pude ver que esa parte estaba blanca. Ese tal Fuji, solo se me quedó mirando, con la mano aún extendida ¿no entendía que no iba a tomarla?

- Demonios, ¡no sale! TT-TT – Lloriqueé.

- Hehe – lo oí reír por lo bajo ¿primero me salva y ahora se ríe de mí? Eso no me parece gracioso p.p – No te preocupes, luego lo lavas y la mancha desaparece. -

- ¡No creo que desaparezca por completo! –

- Entonces pásale lavandina así queda todo blanco y la mancha no se notará n_n – ¡No lo entiendo! Si quisiera un pantalón blanco, ¿¡para qué me compraría uno negro!?

Pero luego me acordé... el supo ni nombre ¿cómo?

- Por cierto... ¿Cómo sabes que me llamo Eiji? – Le pregunté fingiendo no interesarme, no se porque lo hice, mientras me sacudía un poco la ropa, ya que delante también había algo de esa tiza tan extraña.

- No te asustes... pero sé todo de ti – Dijo de esa forma tan natural que espanta. ¿Cómo no asustarme si ese tipo es un extraño tan desconocido que nunca había visto en mi vida y él supuestamente lo sabe todo y cada una de las cosas sobre mí y/o que tengan que ver conmigo? Hay que ser realistas... él no dijo todo eso, bah, en realidad si lo dijo... pero solo que lo resumió. ¿O será que yo hablo mucho y ese tipo es una persona de pocas palabras? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¿Quién sabe? Yo no...

- Creo que solo hay una cosa que no sé – Interrumpió mi, incompleta y con un excesivo uso de palabras, charla conmigo mismo. Aunque me tranquilicé bastante al oír que por lo menos había una cosa que no sabía de mí.

- ¿Podrías decirme tu edad, por favor? – Se acercó a mí, con esa cara sonriente que me ponía tan nervioso, seguramente lo hizo para que le prestara algo de atención, ya que últimamente no lo hago, ¿últimamente? Ni que lo conociera hace cinco años... ¿cinco minutos? Si, eso está más cerca. En fin, espero que no se enoje porque me esté tardando de nuevo en contestarle... pero cuando giré mi cabeza para mirarlo estaba tan cerca que me dieron ganas de pegarle una bofetada por invadir mi espacio personal... - ¿Por favor? – Repitió.

- Dieciséis, tengo dieciséis – me apresuré en decir "Genial, ahora supuestamente sí sabe todo sobre mí" pensé. Él puso una cara de sorpresa... pero sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Cuánto creciste! – Dijo poniendo su mano en mi cabeza y alborotando mi cabello, él no tenía derecho a hacer eso... además ¡yo soy más alto!, y para colmo ¡detesto que me traten como niño!, ¡No lo soy!

Creo que vio mi cara de disgusto total ya que quitó la mano, a fin de cuentas esa era mi intención. – Lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría – Dijo para luego volver a sonreír... ¿acaso nunca paraba de sonreír o qué?

- Etto... ¿acaso somos parientes lejanos o algo por el estilo? – Pregunté rascándome la mejilla despistadamente – Pero eso no es posible ni siquiera nos parecemos... ¡no entiendo! –

- Hehe – otra vez esa risa... – no, no somos parientes n_n –

- ¿Entonces? –

- Dime, ¿qué hacías en un lugar como éste? – ¿Me parece a mí o evadió el tema?

- Yo solo buscaba una dirección... – Empecé a buscar en el bolsillo "trasero" de mi pantalón, creo que ahí había puesto el papel con la dirección, espero que no se halla caído... Oh, aquí está – Toma, tal vez la conozcas... – Dije y le entregué el papel.

Él leyó aquél papel; ahora que lo pienso... ¿¡Cómo podía ver con los ojos cerrados!? Cada vez mi pobre cerebro formulaba más preguntas por culpa de éste chico, que tipo más raro...

Me dio de regreso el papel.

- Lo siento pero esa calle no existe... – Dijo.

- ¡Eh? ¿¡Cómo que no existe!? ¡Que tú no la conozcas no significa que no exista! – Empecé mi griterío.

- Lo siento pero conozco aproximadamente todas las calles del mundo, - Interrumpió. ¿Qué se cree? – Y más aún si se trata de Japón. –

- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ni con cien años podrías aprenderte todas las calles del mundo! -

- Hehe, tienes razón, ni siquiera con cien años se aprenden todas las calles del mundo n_n –

- ¿¡Entonces!? ¿¡No vas a decirme que tienes más de cien años, cierto!? –

- Estás en lo cierto nuevamente, no iba a decírtelo –

- ¿Eh? –o-U - ¡No entiendo a este tipo!

Se dio vuelta y miró al cielo.

- Ya está anocheciendo y también empieza a refrescar – Dijo – Será mejor que vayas a tu casa o te enfermarás - ¿Quién se creía?, ¿Mi madre?

- Por supuesto que no me enferma... ¡AT....CHÚ! - ¡Maldición! Ese no era el mejor momento para estornudar.

Entonces siento que una tela cálida y suave toca la punta de mi nariz.

- Póntelo – Me dijo mientras me ofrecía su pulóver. Iba a rechazarlo, pero solo iba a ganarme dos o más semanas en cama.

- Gracias – Agradecí mientras aceptaba el pulóver.

Salimos de ese sucio callejón y empecé a caminar a... siendo sincero no sabía donde cuernos estaba parado. No tengo idea de cómo llegué a ese lugar... luego tendría que llamar a Inui y decirle unas cuantas cositas de las cuales tengo ganas de refregárselas en la cara por darme una dirección que, según ese Fuji, es inexistente.

Pero no estaba solo, escuchaba pasos además de los míos. Paré mi marcha y volteé. Ahí estaba, siguiéndome.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? – Le pregunté. - ¿O acaso vives para este lado? -

- Como viajo mucho no tengo una casa fija – Dijo. Lo miré sin entender – Podría vivir en cualquier lado. –

¿Ah?

- Bueno, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta – Continué - ¿Por qué me sigues? –

- Porque sé que no sabes donde estás parado –

- ¿Y tú sabes dónde estoy parado? –

- Sí. –

- ¿Dónde? –

- A dos metros de mí. –

Le puse cara de odio, tal vez no tanto de odio, pero si de molestia.

- No te enfades por favor – Dijo sin pausa. – No es mi intención que lo hagas. -

- Como digas -

Volteé hacia delante para seguir caminando, pero sentí una brisa rápida que pasó a un lado de mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo una extraña ola de calor se posicionó en mí. Todo esto pasó en cuestión de milisegundos.

- Lo siento Eiji-kun – Escuché para después sentir unos dedos posicionarse en mi cuello y apretar una parte de éste.

Cerré mis ojos. Me había quedado dormido.

...

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo capi (si ustedes quieren eso, y me lo comunican por review, claro).

Besitos, se cuidan y grax por su tiempo!

**K**i_tsu_.


	2. La broma

Konni ^^ Después de una semana –aproximadamente- acá les traigo el capi 2. Gracias a AAPD1095 (espero haberlo escrito bien UuÙ), a Musaga-san y a mukuchito por los RR :D, me alegro que les haya gustado el primer capi. Y antes de que empiecen a leer la conti tengo que rogarles que no se molesten por el posible cambio que hice en la actitud de ciertos dos personajitos (si leen se darán cuenta de quienes les hablo...)

Bueno, ya terminé de decir lo que quería decir, así que nos vemos en las N/As y al final también quiero aclararles una cosita...

* * *

Mistery guy

Capitulo 2

"La broma"

Abrí mis ojos, pero los cerré enseguida al sentir la fuerte luz de la lámpara de techo golpear con ellos.

Me senté en la punta de la cama en donde me encontraba. Era mi habitación. Estaba en mi casa... pero no recuerdo cuando ni como llegué.

Me tallé los ojos para después mirar para el otro lado de la cama...

- ¡AAAAH! – Grité.

- ¡Tranquilo! – Me dijo "el señor Fuji", quien se encontraba sentado a mi lado, mientras intentaba sacarme la almohada con la cual me estaba tapando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunté - ¿Cuándo entraste?, ¡Cuando me desperté puedo jurar que estaba solo! –

- Estoy aquí porque yo te traje, siempre estuve en esta habitación, aunque tal vez no me notaste. -

- ¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí? –

- Pensé que ya te lo había dicho... sé todo de ti –

- Oh, es cierto... me olvidaba de ese insignificante detalle – Dije con un sarcasmo notable en mi voz.

- No tienes por qué tratarme así... ya te dije que no quiero ni te haré daño –

- No sé que pienses al respecto... pero es aterradora la idea de que un desconocido, que hay que mencionar, no viste en tu vida (N/A: qué no es ese el significado de "desconocido"? ¬o¬), venga y te diga que lo sabe todo sobre ti. –

**End** Eiji POV

- Si... puede ser que suene aterrador pero... no debes tratarme como si fuera un desconocido. Es feo recibir ese sobrenombre para mí, ya que te he estado observando, prácticamente, toda tu vida. – Dijo el castaño.

El otro solo se quedo pensando lo dicho por su acompañante.

- ¡¿Estás diciendo que me espías?! – Gritó exaltado.

- Emm... yo... no... Ya déjalo así. – se auto interrumpió dándose cuenta que había metido la pata, supongo - ¿Vives solo? – Preguntó.

- Sí –

- No me parece correcto, solo tienes dieciséis años y ya estás viviendo solo, ¿cómo te mantienes? – Empezó lo que pronto se convertiría en una incómoda "entrevista", mejor prevenirla.

- Si conoces todo sobre mí, ¿no deberías saber eso también? – Se burló el pelirrojo.

- Las preguntas no se contestan con otra pregunta –

- Entonces no es cierto eso de que sabes todo de mí. –

- Lo es... –

- ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué preguntas? –

- ¡Esto no es un juego!, ¡Me preocupo por ti! –

- ¡Y yo ni te conozco! –

- ¡Ya deja de decir eso! –

- ¡AAAAA! – Soltó un grito de histeria Eiji.

- ¿¡Qué pasa!? – Dijo entre preocupado y alterado, pero a la vez sin perder esa tranquilidad tan natural y envidiable que posee -aunque eso suene lógicamente imposible-, Fuji.

- ¡Me pones nervioso Fujiko-chan! – Gritó casi inconcientemente el pelirrojo mientras se tapaba las orejas (N/A: a causa del nerviosismo, por si no lo expreso bien...).

Su acompañante rió con su típico "He-he". - ¿Fujiko-chan? – Preguntó más sonriente de lo normal, aunque con expresión confundida.

- Lo, lo siento... no pensé en lo que iba a decir – Dijo desviando la mirada el pelirrojo para ocultar el posible sonrojo que se encontraría en sus mejillas.

Eiji POV

Me volteé dándole la espalda y me puse a "pensar".

¿¿Fujiko-chan?? ¡¿Por qué dije eso?!, ¡Que estupidez, Eiji..! ¡No suelo ponerles sobrenombres a las personas que no conozco y se supone que no lo conozco! ¿¡Por qué le dije así!? No puede ser... quien sabe lo que pensará ahora... Alto. ¿¿Por qué me importa lo que piense éste tipo?? ¡WAA!

- ...Eiji-kun? –

Genial, ahora me llama ¿qué se supone que diré? o peor, ¿Qué me dirá él? Maldición Eiji, ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso? Sólo es un tipo desconocido que está sentado en mi cama, a un lado de mí... o.ó... –recopilando data- en mi cama, en mi cuarto, en mi casa, un desconocido... ¿¡Y si resulta ser un violador buscado por la FBI y las fuerzas marítimas!? Ya estás enloqueciendo Eiji... ¿qué tienen que ver las fuerzas marítimas...?

- ...Eiji? –

Y ahí va de nuevo... solo tengo que dar vuelta mi cabeza y preguntarle ¿qué carajo te pasa? No, mejor no de esa forma... queda muy desagradable... y yo no soy desagradable, yo soy un buen amigo... ¡pero él no es mi amigo! No importa... hay que ser bueno con todos... ¿¡y si es un violador!? No, no puede ser un violador... no tiene cara de serlo, más bien, tiene cara de ser un amable y bondadoso chico de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años con un lenguaje algo extraño que se preocupa hasta por una mosca que flota en el medio de una taza de café, -eso último sí que es desagradable...- pero al mismo tiempo porta esa sonrisa sádica que me hace dudar lo primero que pensé.

Entonces siento algo en mi hombro que me saca de mis pensamientos y hace que pegue un saltito y grite como chica.

- ¡A! – Fue un grito cortito.

- ¡A! – Aunque no lo crean ese grito no salió de mi garganta.

Momento de silencio.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Fuji? – Pregunté volteándome para verlo.

- ...Lo que pasa es que te estaba llamando, pero estabas "medio ido" entonces no respondiste mi llamado y decidí tocarte el hombro con mi mano para llamar tu atención pero entonces te sobresaltaste y gritaste como chica, yo también me sobresalté ante tu reacción y acompañado de eso, también grité como chica. – Bien, esto me hace dudar si en verdad éste chico es de pocas palabras o es un lorito como yo... alto, ¡yo no soy un lorito!

- Em... bueno, y entonces, ¿qué era lo tan importante que ibas a decirme? -

- Lo que iba a decirte era que... – Hizo una pausa – no sé, ya lo olvidé. –

Momento de silencio, otra vez.

~ En otro lugar ô.ô ~

- Tezuka... ésta es la decimanovena vez en el día que me preguntas eso – Se quejó un chico de apariencia joven cuyo cabello podría hacerse pasar perfectamente por una bola de boliche - ¿Por qué voy a saber YO dónde está ese Fuji que dices? –

- Es que no entiendo por qué... pero siento que está con otra persona ¡y no me gusta tener que sentir que está con otra persona! – Se justificó el tipo de anteojos.

- Sí, ya me dijiste eso como quince veces... – Murmuró el chico anterior con semblante agotado y con cara de "y a mi qué?", cosa que el otro no pudo notar ya que se encontraba dándole la espalda.

- Kakimaru Jeii... – Susurró su compañero "cuatro ojos".

- ¿Eh? –

- Kakimaru Jeii... ¿te suena ese nombre? –

- Mmm... ¿No será Kikumaru Eiji? – Corrigió el de extraño peinado con la mano en la pera, en modo de pensamiento.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con el nombre que yo dije? –

- Tal vez te confundiste y cambiaste de lugar algunas letras... –

- A ver... si eres tan inteligente... ¿cómo sabes que no me refería a un Kakimaru Jeii? –

- No me suena ese nombre... –

- ¿Y por qué el otro sí, acaso lo conoces? –

- No... Pero estaba revisando la guía de teléfono y ví Kikumaru Eiji -

- ¿Y para qué buscabas en la guía telefónica? –

- Es que quería llamar a mi abuelita para decirle que no podría darle un regalo de cumpleaños ya que gasté todo mi dinero ahorrado en cinco años y medio en una donación a Greenpeace –

- Pobre tu abuela... – Susurró Tezuka.

- ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡¡Por el bien de las ballenas!! – Se justificó con brillitos en los ojos.

- Pero según muchas personas los barcos japoneses son los mayores cazadores de ballenas, eso vi en un documental ambientalista en New York... –

- Si crees en lo que dicen esos documentales baratos no sé como pudiste vivir tantos años con la mente tranquila. Es obvio que nosotros, los japoneses, no hacemos eso, ya que si no ¿por qué hubiera gastado tanto dinero en una donación para salvar a las ballenas, si supuestamente somos nosotros quienes las cazan? Ellas merecen una vida tranquila, o sea, CERO VIOLENCIA!–

- En fin, ¿cómo te acuerdas de ese nombre? No vas a decirme que tienes memoria fotográfica justo ahora, ¿verdad, Oishi? – Preguntó ignorando completamente lo dicho por el otro.

- No es eso... – Susurró jugando con sus dedos, tal y como Hinata de Naruto – Es que el nombre en sí me dio curiosidad y decidí entrar en Fecebook y escribir "Kikumaru Eiji"; entonces en el monitor apareció un hermoso chico pelirrojo de mirada azul como el mar y una muy posible expresión gatuna que correspondía a ese nombre. -

- Para qué pregunté... – Susurró Tezuka.

- Bueno pero, ¿para qué quieres saber de ese chico? –

- No sé, se me ocurrió preguntar... –

- ¬¬ –

...

- Ooiishiiiiii... – "Cantó" Tezuka.

- ... –

- Oooiiishiiiiiiiii... - Volvió a "cantar" elevando un poco el tono de voz y estirando el nombre para no ser ignorado.

- Ya basta, ¿qué pasa? –

- Necesito que me hagas un favorcito – Comentó con carita de perro bajo la lluvia rogando para que le abran la puerta a su hogar.

- T-T -

- Hola, habla Inui – Atendió el teléfono un chico alto, pálido, de cabello negro y con gafas. - ¿Quién es? –

- ¡INUI, MALDITO! – Gritó una voz quisquillosa desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Oh... Kikumaru, dime ¿qué sucede? –

- ¿¡Cómo que qué sucede, Inui!? – Seguía gritando sacadamente el pelirrojo, cosa que provocaba varias risas en la garganta de su castaño acompañante - ¡Me hiciste ir a un lugar que no existe! –

- Eso es imposible, ¿cómo te voy a hacer ir a un lugar que no existe? No es lógico, además, – Antes de continuar el pelinegro acomodó sus lentes – hay un 85% de probabilidades de que te estés confundiendo de persona. –

- ¿¡Cómo dices!? ¡Inui, tú me mandaste una carta con una dirección inexistente y firmada con tu nombre, amigo! –

- Si así lo dices... hay un 96% de probabilidad de que te hayan engañado firmando con mi nombre, para que te desquites conmigo, -tal y como lo estás haciendo, aprovechándose de lo fácil que puede ser engañarte, Kikumaru, no quiero ofenderte, solo te soy sincero. Además no recuerdo haberte dado ninguna carta ni nada por el estilo, tengo que informarte que gracias a mi infalible memoria la probabilidad de que yo haya sido quien escribió la carta se reduce a un 0,00% -

- Nunca entiendo lo que dices, Inui, ¡nunca te entenderé! –

- Hay un 68% de probabilidades de que así sea. –

PI-PI-PI

- Me cortó – Afirmó el pelinegro.

- ¡Mataré a Inui! – Susurró el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados apretando nerviosamente el aparato telefónico.

- He-He –

- ¡¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES?! – Explotó Eiji contra su acompañante, haciendo que con su grito, los pelos de éste se movieran como si por una refrescante brisa de verano se tratara.

- Tu amigo trataba de decirte que él no fue quien te mandó la carta, que lo más probable es que te hayan echo una broma -

- Emm... eso ya lo sabía! –

- Está bien, sólo lo aclaraba. ^u^ -

- A ver... – Murmuró el pelirrojo mientras volvía a agarrar la carta donde se encontraba escrita la dirección y la "falsificada" firma de Inui - ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Ésta letra grande, desprolija, torcida y casi ilegible sólo puede ser de una persona... –

- ¿Hola? – Atendió el teléfono un chico de cabello oscuro.

- ¡MOMOSHIRO! -

- ¿Kikumaru-sempai?, ¿Qué ocurre? Es raro que me llames – Preguntó el ojivioleta con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

- ¿¡Cómo que qué ocurre!? – Eiji sentía como si estuviera viviendo un déjà vu - ¡Momoshiro, se que tú me hiciste ir a no se qué lugar escribiendo en un papel una dirección inexistente con la firma de Inui! – En ese momento se escucharon unas carcajadas totalmente exageradas, típicas de Momo, para después escucharse un fuerte PUM. - ¿Eh... Momo..? Momoshiro...? –

- JAJA, jaja... ja... – Se escuchan ruidos de muebles corriéndose - *cof,cof* Lo siento Eiji-sempai, me dio un ataque de risa y me caí de la silla, pero estoy bien, gracias –

- Dime por qué lo hiciste Momoshiro... –

- ¿eh? Ah, sí... yo no fui... seguro que fue el idiota de Ryoma –

- ¡Esa letra no es del bajito, Momo! ¡Es tuya y únicamente tuya! –

- Ryoma haría cualquier cosa para hacerme quedar mal... será enano pero es demasiado vivo para mi gusto. –

- ¡Creo que eres tú quien quiere hacer quedar mal a O'chibi ahora! –

- Bueno, está bien Eiji-sempai... me atrapaste. Fui yo... pero no fue mi intención! Yo iba a poner la carta en la mochila de Ryoma, habrá caído en la tuya por accidente! ¡No sería tan tonto de mandártela a ti, que tienes la mejor vista de la escuela! –

- Pero Momoshiro ¡No hace falta tener buena vista para darse cuenta de que es tu letra! Además, Ryoma también tiene una vista excelente!, ¿lo olvidas? ¿¡O acaso... – Antes de que Eiji pudiera continuar se escucha un extraño ruido proveniente del teléfono.

- Ups... jeje, perdón, creo que tengo hambre. ¿Qué te parece si en un rato nos vamos a comer hamburguesas? Llamaré a Ryoma y de alguna forma lo convenceré de que pague... –

- Hoi hoi ^o^, mientras que el bajito pague cuenten conmigo. – La expresión de Eiji había cambiado de un instante a otro, hace tres segundos parecía que iba a apedrear a alguien y ahora estaba que saltaba de alegría, como si fuera bipolar... o por lo menos eso pensaba Syusuke.

Entonces Eiji cortó el teléfono.

Eiji POV

- Pensar en esas hamburguesas ya me dio hambre... – Susurré – Oh, aún sigues ahí – Dije al ver a Fuji mirando por la ventana de la habitación.

- Sí – Afirmó volteando a verme.

- Y que dices, ¿quieres venir a comer hamburguesas?, después de todo aún tengo que darte las gracias por salvarme de esos tipos de algún modo. – Invité.

- Descuida, además no tengo hambre – Dijo sin parar de sonreír.

- Pero... –

- No te preocupes, enserio. Yo ya me iba... –

- Pero dijiste que no tienes casa fija –

- Es cierto. –

- Entonces puedes quedarte aquí si gustas –

- No quiero ser un estorbo... –

- ¡No eres un estorbo! Además... – _"Demonios, además ¿qué?"_ - yo ya me voy a comer hamburguesas... – Me apresuré en decir.

- ¿No te da miedo que me quede solo en tu casa? A fin de cuentas, no conoces nada de mí. – _"No había pensado en eso"_

Es verdad, que injusticia, él sabe todo de mí y yo de lo único que estoy seguro es que él se llama Fuji Syusuke, claro, si es que no es un nombre falso.

- No. – Contesté.

- ¿Por qué no? – Cuestionó.

- Porque no me pareces una mala persona – Respondí sinceramente.

Momento de silencio. Este día se hicieron muy comunes estos momentos ¬o¬

- Me alegra oír eso – Dijo sonriendo más de lo normal. Se dio la vuelta para apoyar la mano sobre el picaporte. Lo interrumpí.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunté.

- Pensaba dar un paseo por aquí, hace mucho que no estoy en Japón. –

Entonces una musiquita proveniente de mi celular interrumpió nuestra charla.

- ¿Hola? Genial. Hoi hoi, ya salgo. – Corté – Es Momo, dice que ya convenció al bajito así que me voy... –

- Está bien, entonces yo también me voy – Y se giró para salir por la puerta, pero entonces me acordé de algo.

- Por cierto, se me olvidaba preguntarte: ¿Cómo me trajiste aquí si no tienes la llave? – Le pregunté, puedo jurar que por un momento dejó de sonreír.

- Bueno, yo... – Iba a comenzar su confesión pero lo interrumpí, más bien, mi estómago lo hizo. Una sádica sonrisa volvió a asomarse en su rostro – Será mejor le hagas caso y vayas a comer, no querrás que tu estómago se enfade contigo y tome venganza luego. –

- Amm... Bien, supongo que tienes razón – Afirmé algo dudoso. El ruido de mi pancita rogando por alimentos le salvó la vida, por lo menos en ésta ocasión, veremos que dice luego...

En sólo cinco segundos, tiempo que me tomó voltear la cabeza y mirar la hora, él había desaparecido. Ahora que me doy cuenta, no lo escuché salir por la puerta, ni a ésta cerrarse. – Que tipo más raro... -

**End** Eiji POV

Fuji se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta de entrada a la casa del chico neko, caminaba tranquila y lentamente, con los ojos obviamente cerrados.

Ya se había echo de noche, pero a pesar de eso se podía ver perfectamente gracias a las luces que había en la zona, era un barrio muy bonito. De vez en cuando soplaba un leve vientito que hacía que los castaños mechones de Syusuke se meneen, y al mismo tiempo servían de mucha ayuda para hacer aún más bella la escena. A pesar de ser una hermosa noche, las veredas estaban casi desabitadas, así lo estarían si no contamos con la presencia de dos jóvenes chicos que deambulaban por la vereda de enfrente a la que Syusuke se encontraba.

Fuji no pudo evitar girar su cabeza para verlos; el más pequeño (N/A: pequeño de estatura...) parecía un chico normal: pelo rubio, despeinado y con ricitos de ovejita, sin mencionar los ruidosos bostezos que se mandaba de a rato; el que llamó la atención de Fuji, haciéndolo abrir apenitas sus ojos, cosa que pudo hacer posible que más que una estrella cayera del cielo a causa del extravagante y hermoso color que éstos tenían, fue el que caminaba a la izquierda del rubio, no porque fuera una cosa anormal con un cuerno en el medio de la cabeza ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, tenía una apariencia bastante convincente: A diferencia del más bajito, éste tenía el pelo perfectamente acomodado y peinado hacia los costados y de un peculiar tono grisáceo. Portaba una expresión irritada, seguramente debido a los insistentes bostezos de su acompañante.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo, que rápidamente lo llevó a una posible conclusión.

- ¿¿Shagami??, Es raro que aparezca más de uno en el mundo humano en lugares cercanos y al mismo tiempo... – Dijo en un susurro que fue arrastrado por el viento.

Fuji se hubiera quedado "examinándolos" un rato más si no fuera porque el ruido de una puerta abriéndose tras de sí lo alertó. Se escondió rápidamente, a una velocidad imposible para una persona común, detrás de un arbolito para no ser visto. Se asomó un poco para ver al pelirrojo saliendo de su casa.

Fuji pudo escuchar un suspiro de parte de éste – wa... no tengo ganas de ir hasta donde me esperan Momo y el bajito –o-U, ¿por qué soy tan fácil de convencer? Mencionan alguna comida rica y ya me tienen a sus pies T-T – Lo escuchó susurrar, no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez esa información de cómo hacer que Eiji haga lo que uno quiera le sería útil en alguna ocasión.

Entonces vio al neko alejarse con paso cansado y resignado.

Fuji casi desesperadamente giró su cabeza para la dirección en la que se encontraban anteriormente los dos jóvenes, pero no los encontró.

Sus pies se movían, sin embargo sus ojos se posaban en todos lados menos en donde tenía que mirar: hacia adelante para no llevarse a nada ni a nadie puesto. Entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Sintió como algo firme y fuerte lo empujó desde uno de sus costados. A decir verdad, no lo empujó, si no que lo chocó.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó Fuji.

- Ssssssssssssh – "respondió" el otro sin siquiera mirarlo.

- _Que peculiar forma de hablar –_ Pensó Fuji ya unos pasos alejado del chico del pañuelo en la cabeza.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ En fin, lo que les quería aclarar era el tema del color de pelo de cierto dormilón, como sabrán, Jiroh en el anime tiene diferente color de pelo que en el manga (anime: castaño claro medio anaranjadito, manga: rubiecito) y bueno, me gusta más rubiecito así que así lo puse xD

Y bueno, me quedaría a charlar pero tengo que irme o.ó Así que las dejo medio rapidito pero bueno...

Besos, se cuidan y grax por su tiempo! **K**i_tsu_.


	3. Hamburguesa, charco, bañadera

* * *

Mistery guy

Capitulo 3

"Hamburguesa, charco, bañadera"

Un chico jadeaba y jadeaba frente a un negocio de hamburguesas.

- waa... que cansado que estoy, nya. -

- ¡Eiji-sempai! – Le gritan. A lo que el pelirrojo giró a ver, aunque sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

- Hola Momo – Saludó con desgano al chico de pelo en punta que le sonreía y le sacudía la mano –más bien todo el brazo- a forma de saludo.

- ¡Mira a quien traje! – Exclamó, con la misma y exagerada sonrisa que hace unos momentos, casi arrastrando a un chico bajito de claramente menor edad de pelo negro con destellos verdosos.

- Yo no quería venir – Aclaró con una notable amargura en su rostro y tono de voz – Además sé que me harán pagar a mí. –

- ¡O'chibi! – Gritó esta vez, Eiji, colgándosele por el cuello al menor y alborotándole el cabello. - ¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de nosotros! -

- _"Mmm... así que ese es el bromista, Momoshiro... –_ Pensaba un castaño que se encontraba mirando la escena muy innecesariamente escondido detrás de unos arbustos (N/A: ¿Le gustará la botánica, tal vez?). Luego, dirigió su mirada al más pequeño - _...y ese chico bajito de ahí es obviamente... el bajito... ¿Por qué Eiji le tiene tanto cariño? Hasta ahora sólo me parece un pobre niño amargado... –_

El tiempo pasaba y Fuji había logrado escabullirse dentro del negocio, con un extraño sombrero y gafas de sol, que nadie sabe de dónde los habrá sacado. Todo el que lo veía podía decir tranquilamente que era un loco, que tenía problemas psicológicos o otra cosa de esas, aunque tal vez ambas, ¿llevar sombrero y gafas de sol siendo de noche y no sacárselos en ningún momento al entrar al negocio? Eso no es muy común que digamos...

Ya llevaba cuatro tazas de café, no tenía hambre –ni sed-, pero sabía que si estaba mucho rato sin hacer ningún pedido lo echarían del lugar, siempre había sido así. Estaba ahí, sentado observando como el pelirrojo se divertía con sus amigos. Se estaba aburriendo bastante, aunque le hacía feliz ver al chico de facciones gatunas reír... junto a sus amigos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse por enésima vez y volteó aburrido para mirar.

Abrió sus ojos al ver que los mismos dos chicos que había visto hace un rato en la calle estaban entrando al lugar (N/A: nadie pudo deslumbrarse con la belleza de sus ojos ya que llevaba puestas las gafas D:).

Miró atentamente como caminaban hasta que llegaron a una mesa –a tres mesas de distancia de donde Syusuke se encontraba- y ahí se sentaron.

Empezó a analizar los rasgos del mayor; pudo notar que bajo de su ojo derecho tenía un lunar, cosa que antes no había podido visualizar ya que éste le estaba mostrando su lado izquierdo. También pudo observar bien el color de sus ojos, los cuales encajaban perfectamente con el resto de su rostro y tenían un tono similar al de su cabello. Aunque tal vez sea difícil de creer, lo que le llamó la atención a Syusuke no fue el atractivo del chico, si no porque algo en él le parecía bastante conocido... y sospechoso.

Se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando, así que agudizó su oído para escuchar de qué charlaban.

- Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿qué quieres pedir? – Preguntó el peligris, estaba un poco más tranquilo que antes, respecto a los bostezos del otro. – Supongo que una hamburguesa ¿verdad? –

El rubio cabeceó por el cansancio, cosa que el peligris tomó como un sí, se acomodó un poco más en su silla (el rubiecito), cerró los ojos y susurró – Yo lo único que quería era descansar... – Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor, quien frunció el ceño, aunque al final optó por ignorarlo. Otra cosa que no pasó por desapercibida el peligris fue la insistente mirada que el castaño les dedicaba, si bien tenía ganas de ir a encararlo, porque si lo mira tanto "se gastaría", también optó por quedarse en su lugar y pasar desapercibido, cosa que iba en contra de su naturaleza, ya que comúnmente era él el centro de atención.

Pero nuevamente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, ésta vez por un grito.

- ¡SUÉLTENME! – Gritaba un chico pelinegro mientras era sujetado por otros dos que intentaban meterle una hamburguesa triple por la boca.

- Bajito no grites tanto, estás llamando la atención –

- Es cierto Ryoma, además sólo te falta una... ¡abre la boca! –

- ¡QUE NO QUIERO! – Se quejaba Ryoma intentando zafarse, claro que no le daba resultado alguno.

- Ahí viene el avioncito... dí: "ooOo" – Jugó Momo moviendo la hamburguesa en zig-zag con, según Ryoma, una cara idiota.

- ¡NO! – Gritó una vez más el menor, volteando la cabeza y haciendo un bruto movimiento que golpeó el brazo de Momo que sostenía la hamburguesa que se aproximaba peligrosamente, haciendo que ésta salga volando por los aires. Momoshiro la siguió con la vista.

- No... ¡NOOOO! – Gritó esto último en cámara lenta abalanzándose al suelo para poder atrapar la hamburguesa antes de que tenga contacto con éste. Lo logró y a los pocos segundos ya se la había metido toda enterita en la cavidad bucal, no sin antes sonreír victoriosamente.

- ¡Buena atrapada Momo! – Animó Eiji.

- Esa hamburguesa sólo le cabe en la boca a Momo-sempai... – Susurró Ryoma.

- Da igual... esa hamburguesa era tuya, O'chibi. –

- Bueno, se cayó, no iba a comérmela. –

- bfdbsfdbfsdb –

- ¡TRAGA, MOMO! – Gritaron enfadados Eiji y Ryoma al ser asquerosamente escupidos por fragmentos semi-masticados de hamburguesa. – Ahora, ¿qué decías? – Se apresuraron a decir una vez que Momo ya había tragado.

- Decía que ni una miguita de estas hamburguesas tan deliciosas deben ser desperdiciadas porque a un idiota llamado Ryoma Echizen se le dé la gana de revolearla por los aires como si fueran platillos voladores –

Ambos chicos quedaron con cara de "Wtf" mientras pensaban "¿Todo eso quería decir con un bfdsbfdsfd? o.ó"

- Ya me quiero ir, tengo sueño – Aclaró Eiji.

- Yo tengo frío – Añadió Ryoma.

- Y yo tengo hambre... – (N/A: Supongo que no hace falta aclarar...). Al ver que sus amigos no lo miraban de una forma muy agradable Momoshiro decidió poner un tema alegre, aún más para el más bajito de ellos – Ryoma, ve a pagar. –

- ¿Por qué yo? –

- No tenemos dinero –

- Ese no es mi problema – Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida. Pero dos manos lo agarraron por la camisa y lo empujaron dentro nuevamente.

- No tan rápido muchachito. – Dijo el pelirrojo.

- No le faltes el respeto a tus mayores, Ryoma –

- ¿Respeto? ¡Eso qué tiene que ver con que me OBLIGUES a pagar! –

Se mantuvieron un rato así, discutiendo. Hasta que la puerta del local se volvió a abrir. Los tres chicos y el castaño voltearon a ver.

- ¡Víbora! –

- ¡Nee, Kaidoh! –

- Sssssssssh – Dijo mirando con mueca de disgusto especialmente al que lo había llamado víbora.

_- Oh, también conoce al sujeto con ese hablar tan extraño... – _Pensó Fuji.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kaidoh? – Preguntó Eiji.

- Cierto, en este lugar no venden roedores a los que puedas comerte, víbora. – Bromeó Momoshiro.

- ¿¡Qué dices idiota!? –

- ¡Bueno basta! – Interrumpió una empleada – Ya gritaron bastante todos ustedes, supongo que ya terminaron de comer. ¿No? –

- Sí – Respondieron los tres.

- Entonces paguen, hay mucha gente esperando por mesas, no pueden quedarse si no van a pedir algo. (N/A: se, que pendeja amargada...) –

- Ryoma... –

- Bajito... –

- No tengo dinero. – Anunció Ryoma adelantándose. – Acabo de recordar que dejé la billetera arriba de la mesa –

- ¡¿Nani?! –

Pequeño momento de silencio.

- Kaidoh... – Susurraron los otros dos mirando al aludido con una sonrisa aprovechadora (N/A: Esas típicas sonrisas que pone la gente cuando va a pedir algo... o algo así xD).

- ¿Qué? ¿Piensan que soy un banco? Solo traje dinero para mí. –

- Ya es suficiente. – Se enfureció la mesera – Vengan para acá – Dijo agarrando a los tres (N/A: la tipa esta no es defo con tres brazos ni nada de eso... pero bueno UuÙ) por la oreja.

- Ssssssssh – Pronunció Kaidoh, pero una mano le agarró la suya y lo empujó. - ¡Oye! -

- ¡Víbora! Tú no te quedas ahí viendo como nos torturan. –

Y así fueron llevados forzadamente hacia la cocina de aquel negocio, con Kaidoh a rastras.

- Espero que no tengan muchos problemas ahí... – Susurró Fuji riendo levemente (N/A: Sádico ¬¬).

- Jiroh, ya no eres un niño – Dijo una voz, la cual llamó la atención de Syusuke y, como chismoso que es, volteó a ver. – Tengas sueño o no, no creas que Ore-sama te llevará hasta tu casa a upa. – Pudo visualizar a los dos sujetos anteriores parados cerca de la salida del negocio, el rubio estaba con cara de perrito mojado mirando al mayor, y éste con el rostro inexpresivo.

- Por favor... –

- Dije que no. Y si Ore-sama te dice que no, es NO y punto. No discutas. – Dijo dándole la espalda al rubio.

- ¿Y Kabaji? Él siempre me lleva cuando tengo sueño... –

- Jiroh, él te lleva porque siempre te duermes en cualquier lado, además estamos en fin de semana, Kabaji NO TRABAJA. – Entonces sintió como Jiroh se apegaba a él y apoyaba su cabeza en su espalda.

- Pero si hoy es viernes, Atobe... –

- Estás pesado Jiroh, no pienso llevarte – Su voz seguía siendo igual de autoritaria que anteriormente, pero se notaba que se estaba ablandando.

- Kabaji me alza hasta con una mano... –

- Kabaji levanta hasta a una vaca, Jiroh. –

- Pero yo pienso que tú eres más fuerte que Kabaji, estoy seguro, es cierto eso ¿no, Atobe? – Cerró los ojos aún apoyado en la espalda del peligris.

- Si que eres imposible, Jiroh – Dijo Atobe para luego cargarlo a "caballito" – Y no me compares con Kabaji. –

El rubio sonrió y ambos se alejaron por la puerta.

Mientras tanto en la mesa del castaño éste escribía en una servilleta, con una lapicera negra que anteriormente había sacado del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y con una letra muy prolija dos nombres.

"ATOBE"

"JIROH"

_- "Es mejor escribir ambos nombres que arriesgarme a olvidarlos..." –_ Susurró sabiendo perfectamente que su memoria... que simplemente no debía confiar en ella.

- En la cocina, nya –

Todo era un caos... espuma por aquí, espuma por allá, sólo estaban ellos cuatro presentes en aquella habitación, los únicos... culpables [Kaidoh: Sssssssh ¬¬ - mirando con su típica cara de rencor que hace que más de uno se haga pipí en sus pantaloncitos a Kit. Kit: OK, OK... ya lo arreglo, no me mates OxO]. Bueno, todos culpables menos Kaidoh, que era el único que de verdad estaba haciendo lo que debía... lavar los platos.

- ¡Ay, mi ojo! – Gritó uno, ya que un chorro de espuma fue enviado directo a sus ojos.

- ¡Lo siento Eiji-sempai! – Se "disculpó" Momo antes de echarse a reír junto con Ryoma.

- Ya verán... – Susurró el "herido con espuma", mientras mantenía el ojo infectado cerrado. Tomó un poco de espuma con ambas manos y la disparó en dirección a los dos muchachos que se reían de él. Y como estaban riéndose con carcajadas muuy exageradas, sus bocas estaban más abiertas que... [N/A: Gomene! Se me acabaron los ejemplos... ^^U] en fin, muy abiertas y la espuma entró en ambas, haciendo que se ahoguen por un momento y empezaran a toser.

- Adiós – Dijo Kaidoh, mientras se despojaba de su delantal, retiraba un poco de espuma que se encontraba en su mejilla y pasaba por la puerta.

Los tres chicos miraron donde antes estaba la inmensa pila de platos sucios y se sorprendieron al ver que ya no estaban... sino que se encontraban acomodados en otra pila, del otro lado de la canilla, limpios y relucientes.

- Woooow, víbora.... que genial! –

- Que bien, y eso que yo no tuve que hacer nada. –

- ¡Esto es sorprendente! Pero ahora me da pena Kaidoh... él no hizo nada y limpió todo lo que nosotros teníamos que haber limpiado sin chistar... –

- Ponte contento Eiji-sempai, hemos descubierto un oficio al que Kaidoh sí sirve. – Comentó Momo empezando a reír nuevamente.

- No creo que a Kaidoh le guste eso... – Opinó Ei.

- Bueno, no importa, la cosa es que lavó los platos por propia voluntad, haciendo el bondadoso gesto de ayudar a sus amigos ¿no? –

- Pero Momo-sempai, si tú lo arrastraste –

- ¡No importa, Ryoma! –Volvió a gritar Momoshiro mientras los tres dejaban los delantales colgados de un perchero, pero cuando estaban por salir de la habitación aparece la misma mesera de hace unos momentos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿ya terminaron de lavar los platos? – Preguntó ella.

- Sí, señorita – Contestó Momoshiro.

- A ver... – Susurró la mujer intentando hacerse espacio entre los tres muchachos que le obstruían la vista para poder mirar el interior de la habitación, pero cuando lo logró... - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡QUÉ DESASTRE! – Sí bueno, un poco de exageración hubo en esa expresión ya que sólo se trata de espuma. - ¡A LIMPIAR O LOS DENUNCIARÉ POR ESTAFADORES! – Ya se sabe que esta tipa es exagerada...

- ¿Estafadores? – Preguntó Eiji.

- ¡A LIMPIAR DIJE! –

Los tres muchachos se asustaron e inmediatamente volvieron a ponerse los delantales y comenzaron a limpiar.

Luego de limpiar y de los variados insultos de la histérica mesera al fin todos pudieron retirarse hasta sus casas.

...

Eiji apoyó las llaves de su casa en la mesa de la sala principal y se estiró en un gran bostezo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH – Bostezó – Que sueño tengo – Dijo tallándose un ojo.

- Hola –

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! – Gritó asustado y volteó a ver temeroso al lugar de donde provino aquel saludo. - ¡Fuji! ¡Casi y me matas del susto, amigo! –

- Lo siento, no era mi intención – Se disculpó sonriendo.

- Bah, sádico – Susurró Eiji [Kit: waaa, Eiji-kun piensa lo mismo que yo, kyaa! Inner: Creo que todos lo hacemos ¬¬. Kit: No arruines mis fantasiosas ilusiones ¬¬, y que siga la historia!] - ¡AH! –

- ¿¡Qué pasa!? – Preguntó Fuji, extrañado ante el repentino grito emitido por su compañero.

- Antes no me dijiste cómo habías entrado en mí casa, ¡y ahora lo volviste a hacer! – Dijo acusante - ¿Cómo haces si no tienes llaves, eh? – Cuestionó.

- Con que era eso... simplemente, sí tengo la llave, bueno, no en este momento pero la tuve. –

- ¿NANI? –

- No es difícil obtenerla... no llevas la llave contigo nunca ¿no? –

- Emmm... – Pronunció con cara de 'se-suponía-que-era-un-secreto-tonto-no-lo-digas-tan-fuerte'

- Lo único que hice fue pararme arriba de la pequeña alfombra que tienes delante de tu puerta principal del lado de afuera, y bueno, sentí un bulto debajo de ella, entonces la levanté, vi las llaves y entré. –

- ¡Pero entraste en mi casa sin mi permiso! ¡Eso está mal, Fuji! –

- Pero me dijiste que no te molestaba que entre cuando quiera... –

- ¡Sólo te dije que pensaba que no eres una mala persona! – Aclaró medio a los gritos - ¡Eso no te da derecho a entrar a casas ajenas así como así! –

- Perdón... no tengo muy buena memoria que digamos. –

- Pues, la mía es perfecta así que ni se te ocurra equivocarte conmigo. –

- Pero no lo hago apropósito –

- Bueno, si está bien, perdona por gritarte, amigo. – Sonrió.

- No hay problema... pero creo que debes ir al psicólogo. –

- ¿¡POR QUÉ!? –

- Creo que sufres de bipolaridad... –

- ¡Fuji! –

- Sólo fue una suposición... – Aclaró mientras se acomodaba en el sofá que se encontraba en aquella salita. – En fin, ¿cómo te fue? –

- Em... bien –

- ¿Bien? –

- ¿No me crees? –

- Si, si, claro que te creo. Pero ¿por qué llegaste tan tardecito, eh? –

- ¡No tengo porqué decírtelo! –

- Está bien, no me lo digas – Dijo tranquilamente.

- No... pero! – Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a relatar su historia -

EsquenollevamosdineroentoncesnostubimosquequedaralimpiarlosplatosperoresultaquellegóunamigollamadoKaidohyentoncesMomoshiroloagarróybuenoKaidohlimpiótodoslosplatosélsolitomientrasnosotrostresnostirábamosespumayelestúpidodeMomometiróunchorrodeesacosaenelojitoperobuenoesonoimportaloimportanteesqueluegocuandoKaidohyasehabíaidovolviólameseraqueestabamediaflojademuchostornillitosyvioeldesastreconespumaynosgritóynosdijoquelimpiemostoditoporquesinonosibaadenunciarcomoESTAFADORESyporesarazónsalimostarde. –

- Emm... ¿terminaste? – El otro asintió – Bien... ahora despacio. – Si bien había entendido cada una de las palabras de su acompañante, quería que se lo dijera entendiblemente para cualquier otra persona... además de que también disfrutaba molestar al pelirrojo y que éste infle los cachetitos de rabia... se veía tan... infantil.

- ¡Fuji! ¡Es demasiado! – Gritó inflando las mejillas.

- Hehe, resúmelo y verás que no es tanto. –

- Pero... –

- Te ayudo... ¿comieron? –

- No hagas preguntas tan obvias, Fuji, ¿para qué iríamos a un negocio de comida rápida sin comer? –

- Sólo responde ¿si? – Eiji asintió. - ¿Comieron?

- Sí, muchas hamburguesas riquisisísimas ^o^ –

- ¿Pagaron? –

- No, Momo llevó a O'chibi para que pague él... pero se olvidó la billetera arriba de la mesa de su casa –

- ¿Qué hicieron? –

- Nos pusimos a tirarnos espuma y hasta me entró un poco en el ojo –

- ¿Pagaron su deuda tirándose espuma? –

- No, Kaidoh, por más extraño que me suene decirlo, lavó los platos mientras O'chibi, Momo y yo nos tirábamos espuma. Pero se fue al terminar de lavarlos, nos íbamos a ir pero vino la mesera histérica y exageradamente exagerada y nos gritó, diciéndonos que limpiemos toda la espuma, y así lo hicimos. Por eso llegué tarde. –

- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. ^^ -

- Wow Fuji, ¿cómo haces? –

- Es muy simple si la persona que te tiene que hacer un resumen con tu ayuda habla tanto como tú. –

- ¡Oye! –

- No te lo tomes a mal, en este caso está perfecto, imagínate... si fueras de esas personas que sólo contestan con monosílabos sería demasiado complicado conseguir un resumen efectivo. Casi imposible si no sabes ni el tema de lo que se debe resumir. –

- ... –

- ^u^ -

- ... –

- ^u^ -

- ... ¿Dormirás aquí, Fuji? – Preguntó algo nervioso a causa de la insistente sonrisa del castaño.

- Si no te molesta –

- Entraste a mi casa sin permiso y CASI ni me molesté, ¿por qué me molestaría que te quedes una noche? –

- Hay razones... –

- ¡Bueno, ya! – Interrumpió - ¿Te quedas? –

- Claro – Dijo pasando por al lado de Eiji – Dime, ¿dónde dormiré? –

Caída estilo anime por parte de Eiji.

- Pues... el sofá sería el mejor candidato... es cómodo. –

- Será cómodo para sentarse, pero yo no puedo dormir ahí –

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no? – Cuestionó con gesto molesto.

- Necesito algo más chico. Ese sofá es muy ancho... Prefiero algo más... apretado... – Miró a Eiji con una sonrisa extraña. – No puedo dormir si un lado de mi cuerpo no se encuentra en contacto con algo – Aclaró – o alguien. -

- Eee – Se incomodó el pelirrojo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color que nunca antes habían usado; violeta, eso siempre cuando se mareaba, al mismo tiempo que también se ponía verde, pero nunca antes sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas... – y dime... ¿Cómo qué cosa? –

- ¿Me muestras tu baño? –

- Que raro que no lo buscaste antes –

- No soy husmeador de casas ajenas, no te creas –

- Bueno, sígueme... – Dijo mientras empezó a caminar por un pasillo de la casa, seguido por el castaño.

Llegaron al baño, era normal, nada fuera de lo común, un lavamanos, un espejo frente a éste, un inodoro, un bidé, una bañadera, una caja de primeros auxilios, toallas, una mini estufita para que no agarre mucho frío en las duchas invernales y azulejos verde claro.

- Bien, éste es mi ba... – No pudo terminar ya que se patinó con un charco de agua que seguramente se produjo debido a lo apurado que estaba esa mañana para salir de la casa y no pudo pasar el trapeador luego de bañarse. Iba a caer pero algo le agarró el brazo y lo tironeó para atrás, en uno de sus ágiles movimientos Kikumaru pudo darse vuelta rápidamente para evitar aplastar al castaño cuando cayera para atrás. Pero no cayeron al piso como el pelirrojo pensaba; Fuji quedó arrinconado contra la pared por Eiji, quien mantenía ambas manos apoyadas a los lados de la cabeza del castaño (claro, después de todo pensó que iban a terminar en el piso, y poniendo los brazos de tal manera podría intentar no apoyar todo su peso sobre Syusuke), muy pegados.

Eiji, al darse cuenta de dicha posición se separó enseguida y se disculpó con el castaño, quien rió para sus adentros.

- Gomene, gomene! – Dijo Eiji mientras balanceaba el torso de atrás hacia delante, en forma de reverencia, con un tono en sus mejillas similar al anterior pero más notable, él no sabía de que se trataba, así que intentaba disimularlo.

- No tienes que disculparte, los accidentes suelen suceder. ^^ - Y al segundo ya se encontraba mirando la bañera.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Eiji.

- Esta bañera es perfecta para mí –

- ¿Eh? –

- Sólo te pediré sábanas y una almohada –

- ¿Dormirás en la bañadera? –

- Sí, no se si te mencioné, me gustan los lugares apretados para dormir. –

- Sí... ya lo habías mencionado... – _"Después me dice a mí que debo ir a un psicólogo... loco" – _Ahora te traigo las sábanas y eso... –

Luego de que le trajo todas las cosas que el chico sádico le pidió –incluyendo un vaso ya que a Fuji le parecía algo muy incómodo tomar agua directamente de la canilla _estando en un baño_- Eiji se estaba por retirar para dejar al castaño dormir en su cómoda BAÑADERA.

-Antes de que me olvide... – Dijo Eiji – Si mañana te levantas y no estoy es porque me fui a entrenar... –

- ¿Entrenar? –

- Sí, dentro de dos semanas nuestro club de tenis se enfrentará con otro instituto... –

- ¿Cómo se llama el otro instituto? –

- No me acuerdo... –

- ¿No que tu memoria era infalible? –

- Dije perfecta... –

- Es lo mismo –

- ¡ME VOY A DORMIR! – Salió de la habitación, pero al salir volvió a abrir la puerta y se asomó tras ella – Buenas noches, Fuji –

El aludido sonrió – Hasta mañana – Eiji se fue, no sin antes apagar las luces y se dirigió a su cuarto.

_- "Demonios, olvidé lavarme los dientes" –_

Continuará...

* * *

Notas finales.

Perdoooooón por la tardanza! Ya sé que me atrasé... pero bueno, hoy me apuré para poder terminar el capi, si no se quedaba para la semana que viene... ya que mañana tengo que estudiar Contable y después otras cosas o.ó En fin, gracias por los RR y por la paciencia! Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden cualquier cosa me lo dicen! Y ya me voy porque mañana me levanto temprano –lamentablemente, si fuera por mí me quedaría escribiendo toda la tarde ¬¬ -

Grax por su tiempo.

Besitis y cuídense **K**i_tsu_.


End file.
